Reißzahnfeste
Die Reißzahnfeste liegt im Norden des Sturmsangtals, oberhalb der Meereswacht. Hier hat die Horde unter Mithilfe von Rexxar einen Außenposten errichtet und verstärkt. Aber die Streiter dort sind von Truppen aus Kul Tiras umzingelt und ein Angriff steht unmittelbar bevor... Quest 110: Stützpunkt: Sturmsangtal Beschreibung Der eigentlichen Reißzahnfeste vorgelagert ist die Meereswacht - eine Bucht mit befestigtem Vorposten der Kul Tiraner, deren Widerstand noch nicht lange nicht gebrochen ist. Die Feste selbst besitzt ein eigenes Gasthaus, „Die Rostige Klinge“, welches von Gastwirtin Sanya Geisteskind geführt wird. Dort findet sich auch ein Anschlagsbrett mit verschiedenen Kopfgeldaufträgen. Der Ruin ist über uns gekommen Auf einem Tisch in einem der Gebäude der Reißzahnfeste fanden die Champions einen auseinanderfallenden Brief mit folgendem Inhalt: : „Unter den Wellen lauert ein Schrecken. Er will meine Familie, mein Haus und mein Vermächtnis auslöschen. Ihr müsst kommen, Eurer Bestimmung folgen und uns von den Schrecken der Tiefe erlösen! Findet unser Anwesen im Osten auf den Inseln. Wir haben im Schatten der großen Festung ein luxuriöses Leben geführt. Wir glaubten, dass die Priester uns von der Dunkelheit unter uns erlösen würden. Jetzt ist diese Dunkelheit an die Oberfläche gestiegen und flüstert uns in unseren Träumen Wahnsinn ein. Beeilt Euch. Die Luft ist finsterer, als ich sie je in meinem verfluchten Leben gesehen habe.“ Also machten sich die Champions auf, um den Verfasser dieses geheimnisvollen Briefs zu finden. Ihre Reise führte sie schließlich südlich vom Schrein des Sturms jenseits der Seemannsrinne zu → June dem Vorfahren. Quest 120: Der Ruin ist über uns gekommen Kriegskampagne (Horde) Die Reißzahnfeste war die wertvollste Stellung der Horde in Kul Tiras und die Horde durfte sie nicht verlieren. Der Kriegshäuptling hatte dem Obersten Kriegsfürsten Cromush die Verantwortung für die Verstärkung übertragen und so befahl Nathanos Pestrufer an Bord der Klagelied im Hafen von Zandalar den Abenteurern der Horde, sich so schnell wie möglich bei ihm zu melden. Quest 110: Ruf des Kriegsfürsten In den Sturm Der Oberste Kriegsfürst Cromush hatte erst in der Nacht zuvor erfahren, dass die Streitmacht von Rexxar in der Reißzahnfeste von einer Armee aus Kul Tiras umzingelt wurde und ein Angriff kurz bevorstand. Daher befahl er den Champions der Horde, ihre Sachen zu packen und mit Schreckensadmiralin Segelriss zu sprechen, um zum Sturmsangtal zu reisen. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Vor Ort aber musste Cromush erkennen, dass die Kul Tiraner die Schiffe der Horde → in der Meereswacht mit bösen Zaubern belegt hatten... Quest 110: In den Sturm Vorwärts! Von der Meereswacht aus begleiteten die Champions der Horde Rexxar zur Reißzahnfeste, der ihnen auf dem Weg die weiteren Details der Ereignisse erzählte. * Rexxar sagt: Der Angriff kam heute am frühen Morgen. Die Magier von Kul Tiras benutzten ein sonderbares Objekt, um diese Schrecken herbeizurufen, die sich um unsere Schiffe wanden. * Rexxar sagt: Als wir versuchten, die Besatzungen in Sicherheit zu bringen, griffen die Kul Tiraner an. Wir hatten nicht die Truppenstärke, um beide Stellungen zu halten, also mussten wir uns ans Ufer zurückziehen. * Rexxar sagt: Viele tapfere Soldaten haben in der Schlacht ihr Leben gelassen. Eure Ankunft war ein wahrer Segen. Vor den Toren der Feste jedoch trafen sie auf Zenturio Kaga Warmstein, die schon gedacht hatte, sie würde der Erdenmutter zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Männer gegenübertreten. Quest 110: Vorwärts! * Rexxar sagt: Seht! Hier atmet noch einer! * Rexxar sagt: Nur ruhig, die Kräuter werden Eure Wunden lindern. Könnt Ihr uns etwas aus dem Inneren der Festung berichten? Gibt es noch andere Überlebende? * Zenturio Kaga Warmstein sagt: Rexxar! *hust* Viele leisten noch immer Widerstand. I-Ihnen bleibt nicht viel Zeit. * Zenturio Kaga Warmstein sagt: Habt Dank. Ich werde den Kriegsturm sichern. Wir werden ihn brauchen, um den Rest der Truppen zu rufen. * Rexxar sagt: Kaga, Eure Tapferkeit steht außer Frage, aber Ihr seid nicht in der Lage zu kämpfen. Ich werde Kaga begleiten. Stoßt beim Kriegsturm zu uns, wenn Ihr fertig seid. Bringt sie zur Strecke Zenturio Kaga Warmstein berichtete, dass diese Leute aus Kul Tiras nicht normal zu sein schienen. Menschen konnten, nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, ganz schön grausam sein, aber diese schienen besondere Freude daran zu haben, die Gefallenen abzuschlachten. Die Schlimmste unter ihnen war eine Frau mit einer merkwürdigen Maske, Hauptmann Ara. Diese schien den anderen Befehle zuzurufen, also schätzte Kaga, dass sie ihre Anführerin war. So bat sie die Champions darum, die die Gefallenen zu ehren und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Fußsoldaten der Sturmwacht und ihre Anführerin nicht überlebten. Quest 110: Bringt sie zur Strecke Beinahe rettungswürdig Zenturio Kaga Warmstein und die anderen Verteidiger hatten versucht, so viele ihrer Leute wie möglich aus der Festung zu evakuieren, doch einige der Peons hatten nicht so viel Glück. Als Kämpfer waren sie nicht zu gebrauchen, aber die Horde benötigte ihre Arbeitskraft in Zukunft beim Wiederaufbau noch. Daher bat Kaga die Abenteurer, die verängstigten Peons aus der Reißzahnfeste zu retten. Quest 110: Beinahe rettungswürdig Die Flammen löschen Als Rexxar den Rauch roch, wusste er, dass die angreifenden Kul Tiraner die Reißzahnfeste niederbrannten. Diesee Schlacht aber hatte nicht viel Sinn, wenn die Basis der Horde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass die Gezeitenweisen der Kul Tiraner Zauberstäbe benutzten, um ihre Wasserkonstrukte zu kontrollieren. Wenn die Streiter der Horde nun diese schwindenden Umbralzauberstäbe in die Hände bekämen, hätten sie vielleicht eine Chance, die Brände in der Reißzahnfeste zu löschen und sie damit zu retten, bevor das Lager zu Schutt und Asche verbrannt wurde. Quest 110: Die Flammen löschen Zurückfordern, was uns gehört thumb|250px|Das Kriegshorn ertönt Die Champions der Horde hatten Rexxar beeindruckt. Sie hatten nicht nur seine Leute gerettet, sondern mit Hauptmann Ara auch den Anführer der Angreifer getötet. Oben auf dem Turm war das Kriegshorn der Horde. Auf sein Signal hin würden die Truppen herbeieilen, und die Horde konnte diese Festung wieder unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. So überließ es Rexxar den Champions, das Kriegshorn erschallen zu lassen und die Kontrolle über die Reißzahnfeste zurück zu erlangen. Sie hatten sich diese Ehre verdient. * Rexxar sagt: Wir werden unser Land von diesem Abschaum von Kul Tiras reinigen! Champion, ruft die Horde und lasst uns all dem ein Ende setzen. Damit konnte der Wiederaufbau des Stützpunktes beginnen. Die meisten Gebäude waren leicht zu reparieren, aber Rexxar und die Champions mussten den Kriegshäuptling um weitere Truppen bitten. Die Horde würde um ihren Platz in diesem Land kämpfen müssen... so viel war sicher. Quest 110: Zurückfordern, was uns gehört Rückkehr nach Zuldazar Die Reißzahnfeste war nicht nur eine wichtige strategische Basis, sondern auch der am besten gesicherte Stützpunkt der Horde in Kul Tiras. Sie musste unbedingt gesichert werden. Zenturio Kaga Warmstein und ihre Einheiten konnten dank der Champions die Verstärkungen vornehmen. Die Horde würde die Allianz überrollen! Daher beauftragte Rexxar die Champions, mit Hilfe von Flugmeisterin Muka Sturmbrecher zu Nathanos Pestrufer auf die Klagelied zurückzukehren und ihm zu sagen, dass die Mission ein Erfolg war. Rexxar selbst blieb in der Festung, um solange zu helfen, wie man ihn brauchte. Quest 110: Rückkehr nach Zuldazar NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Sturmsangtal